Substitution
by venda
Summary: UA, Kanon passe ses nuits dans des bars, il va faire une rencontre inattendue.


Kanon assis sur un tabouret du bar les coudes sur le comptoir regardait les gens passer, boire et danser

_**Substitution**_

Kanon assis sur un tabouret du bar les coudes sur le comptoir regardaient les gens passer, boire et danser. Il avait envie de ramener quelqu'un ce soir, comme tous les soirs. A 28 ans il restait volage, ne cherchant pas vraiment un compagnon pour la vie. Seulement une aventure d'une nuit. Son jumeau, Saga le lui reprochait constamment. « Tu n'en as pas marre d'écumer les bars, pour trouver une nuit de plaisir dans les bras d'un inconnu ? » Si, Kanon se lassait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver un compagnon à son goût même pour une nuit car il devenait de plus en plus exigent. Mais il n'aurait jamais avoué ça à son frère. Son frère qui le narguait avec son amant et sa petite vie bien rangée. Qui lui jetait toutes les semaines son bonheur à la figure. « Je suis heureux avec Shaka tu ne peux pas savoir. Tu devrais essayer de trouver quelqu'un pour vivre avec toi, Kanon. Quelqu'un qui pourrait t'apporter de la stabilité. Tu verrais tu irais tout de suite mieux. » Kanon haïssait ces moments où son frère lui faisait se rappeler sa solitude, mais il était heureux de voir son jumeau serein et ayant trouvé le bonheur. D'ailleurs Kanon appréciait assez bien Shaka même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué juste pour le plaisir de faire râler son frère. Il acceptait toujours en grognant l'incontournable déjeuner du dimanche auquel il se rendait avec plaisir une bonne bouteille de vin à la main.

Kanon se mit à regarder les jeunes hommes qui riaient et flirtaient entre eux. Il commençait à se faire tard il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un, il n'avait pas du tout envie de rentrer seul ce soir. Tout le monde s'amusait, Kanon se rendit compte pour la première fois que tout ça n'était plus pour lui mais il savait qu'il continuerait à faire les bars, juste pour ne pas se retrouver seul dans son lit la nuit venue. Il fut attiré par un regard, un homme jeune. Beaucoup plus jeune que lui. L'homme devait à peine avoir 20 ans ou en tout cas pas beaucoup plus âgé. L'homme était le seul dans ce bar à ne pas avoir l'air de s'amuser. Il était à une table, seul, buvant un verre, pas un alcool fort sans doute une bière. Comme Kanon il observait. Cherchait-il-lui aussi un compagnon pour la nuit ? Le Grec observa encore un peu plus ce n'était pas chose aisée le coin dans lequel était le jeune homme était sombre. Il avait les traits délicats et une magnifique chevelure ondulée, d'un bleu dans les mêmes tons que lui. Parfait, pensa Kanon. C'était tout à fait son style. Bien que cette tristesse dans les yeux du jeune homme devait être la raison qu'on ne l'ait pas abordé car ici il était du goût de la plupart des hommes. Kanon prit son verre et se leva il se dirigea vers le jeune homme d'un pas lent et calculé. « Bonsoir, cette place est prise ? »

Le jeune homme l'observa 30 secondes. Kanon comprit qu'il était entrain de réfléchir s'il devait le rembarrer ou le laisser s'asseoir. « Bonsoir. Non je n'attends personne. » fini par répondre l'inconnu.

Kanon lui fit le plus beau de ses sourires et s'installa. Il sorti un paquet de cigarette et le tendit. « Je vous offre une cigarette ? »

« Non, merci je ne fume pas. »

« Oh, pardon et cela vous dérange si je fume ? »

« Non, pas du tout. » Le jeune homme tenta un sourire timide. « J'aime être un fumeur passif. »

Kanon sourit. « C'est tout aussi mortel. »

« Oui, j'ai entendu dire ça. »

Le Grec tendit la main « Je m'appelle Kanon. »

L'inconnu serra la main puis après un léger temps d'hésitation. « Milo. »

« Enchanté Milo. C'est bien un prénom Grec. J'ai hésité un instant avec ton léger accent j'ai cru que tu étais étranger. Excuse moi cela ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie ? »

« Non, cela ne me dérange pas. Et j'ai un accent car j'ai vécu longtemps à l'étranger. »

« Ah cool. A un endroit précis ou tu as voyagé ? »

« J'ai beaucoup voyagé. » Ils savaient tout les deux ce qu'ils faisaient ici et comment cela se terminerait s'il y avait affinités. Personne ne venait dans un bar gay à cette heure ci sans avoir d'arrières pensées mais cela n'empêchait pas d'y mettre les formes ou d'y mettre un peu de piquant.

« J'en ai un peu marre d'être ici. Cela te dit un autre bar ? » tenta Kanon.

« Non, mais je veux bien qu'on aille prendre l'air. »

« Parfait. » Ils se levèrent et partirent chacun avaient déjà payé leurs consommations. Ils se mirent à marcher ne faisant pas trop attention où ils allaient.

« Tu viens souvent dans ce bar ? » fini par demander Milo.

« Oui et Non. Je change souvent pour pouvoir voir de nouvelles têtes. Mais par contre toi cela ne fait pas longtemps non ? Je te trouve très beau, je t'aurai remarqué. »

« Oui, je ne viens que depuis quelques jours. Cela se voit tant que ça que je ne suis pas habitué ? »

« Oui. » répondit avec un petit sourire rassurant Kanon. « Même si tu es là on a l'impression qui tu ne souhaites pas de compagnie. C'est pour ça que personne ne t'aborde. Tu as l'air si triste. Parce que je t'assure qu'avec le physique que tu as si tu n'avais pas cet air triste tu aurais l'embarras du choix. »

« C'est bon à savoir. » répondit Milo mais n'arrivant pas chasser la tristesse de ses yeux. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes continuant à marcher côte à côte. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient arrivés près de la mer. Milo descendit sur la plage et retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et remonta légèrement son pantalon. « Un bain de pied cela te dit ? » fit Milo en se tournant vers Kanon.

« Pourquoi pas. » répondit Kanon en faisant comme Milo. Ils avancèrent et se retrouvèrent avec de l'eau jusqu'aux mollets. Milo se mit à rire, un rire légèrement enfantin mais Kanon remarqua que Milo se forçait tout de même. « Pourquoi es tu si triste ? » Kanon eut envie de se foutre une claque. Milo arrêta immédiatement de rire et Kanon crut à un moment qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Bien joué Kanon, tu cherches un compagnon pour la nuit pas à faire des études de psychanalyse.

« Je . . . J'ai perdu mon compagnon il y a quelques semaines. »

« Oh . . . Euh. Je suis désolé. Je . . . Je comprends. » Cette fois ce fut un coup de poing dans la figure qu'il voulu se donner. Franchement, on devrait interdire aux gens de sortir ce genre de banalité dans un moment pareil. 'Je suis désolé' Désolé pour quoi ? Il ne le connaissait même pas. 'Je comprends' Comprendre quoi ? Le seul être cher pour lui était Saga et il ignorait comment il réagirait s'il perdait son jumeau. « Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai jamais du dire ça. » fini par dire encore plus mal à l'aise Kanon. L'air triste sur le visage de Milo s'intensifia.

« Oui je sais cela fait des semaines que l'on me sort les même banalités. Nous sommes désolés. Toutes nos condoléances. Nous comprenons votre douleur. Non, personne ne peut comprendre car c'est différent pour chacun d'entre nous. Mais cela fait du bien malgré tout d'entendre ces banalités. »

« Oui sans doute. Je ne sais pas trop je n'ai jamais perdu d'être cher. »

« Je ne te le souhaite pas. C'est une douleur que jamais personne ne devrait vivre. Je ne la souhaiterai pas même à mon pire ennemi. »

« Il est mort de maladie ? » Kanon se maudit. Tu es un idiot. D'une maladie. Pourquoi pas lui cracher carrément à la figure si son compagnon était atteint du sida. Franchement ce soir tu fais toutes les bourdes du monde mon pauvre Kanon. Tu n'es pas sortable.

« Non, il n'avait pas le sida si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Nous n'avions pas le sida et nous étions fidèles l'un envers l'autre. Je n'ai pas eut d'autres amants que lui. Il est mort dans un accident de moto. » Kanon allait répondre. « A cause de moi. » murmura Milo d'une façon à peine audible. Ah oui ça c'était classique toutes les personnes qui perdaient un être cher considéraient que c'était de leur faute. « Je travaillais, j'ai fini tard. Je . . . Je l'ai appelé pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Un camion ne l'a pas vu et l'a percuté. Il a . . . Il s'est . . . » Milo se mit à sangloter. « Il s'est accroché à la vie. Il a attendu que j'arrive à l'hôpital. Il voulait mourir dans mes bras. » Milo se mit carrément à pleurer. « Mais moi c'est pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais qu'il survive, je voulais le garder avec moi. Je l'aurai gardé même défiguré, même paralysé. » Milo s'arrêta de pleurer net et essuya ses larmes sur sa manche. « Mais ça c'est de l'égoïsme. »

Kanon s'approcha de Milo et le prit dans ses bras. C'est la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans le rôle du consolateur. « Et tu recherches quoi dans ce bar ? Juste une écoute attentive ? Un peu de réconfort pour la nuit ? »

« Je ne supporte plus de me coucher seul. De rester toute la nuit les yeux ouverts cherchant son corps. »

« Tu veux venir dormir chez moi ? » Alors là Kanon sursauta tout seul et failli lâcher Milo qui s'était blotti comme un petit enfant contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'il allait amener quelqu'un chez lui. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour que ce soit chez l'autre ou alors en dernier recours il allait dans un hôtel.

« Chez toi, chez moi, cela n'a pas d'importance. Cela ne te dérange pas de passer la nuit avec moi ? . . . Même si tu sais que je penserai à lui ? »

« Non. Tu pourras même m'appeler comme lui. Quel était son prénom ? »

Milo hésita un instant. « Cela n'a pas d'importance. De toute façon je ne suis pas très bavard pendant . . . »

« D'accord. Tu habites loin ? »

« Non à 10 minutes à pied. »

« Très bien allons y. » Ils firent le voyage en silence, Kanon avait gardé son bras autour de l'épaule de Milo. Le jeune Grec pouvait marcher tout seul mais Kanon avait l'impression que cela lui faisait du bien d'être contre lui.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit pavillon Milo ouvrit la porte. « On louait l'étage. Mais je dois partir à la fin du mois. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer le loyer seul. »

« Tu es étudiant ? »

« Oui. En réalité c'est lui qui payait tout à chaque fois. Il détestait les études. Il travaillait pour nous faire vivre. Moi je n'ai qu'un petit mi-temps. »

« Pour mettre du beurre dans les épinards. » fit Kanon, tentant d'être joyeux. Milo regarda Kanon d'une façon assez bizarre que le Grec ne réussi pas à interpréter. « Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai commencé à faire les cartons. J'ai fait une demande pour aller en citée universitaire mais en milieu d'année comme ça. Je ne sais pas s'ils vont me trouver quelque chose. » Tout en discutant ils avaient monté les escaliers et se trouvaient devant la porte de l'appartement. Kanon vit Milo trembler comme une feuille alors qu'il essayait de faire entrer la clef dans la serrure.

Doucement Kanon lui prit les clefs de la main et ouvrit la porte. « On va y aller doucement. D'accord ? » dit il alors qu'il entraînait Milo dans l'appartement. « Tu as quelque chose à boire ? »

« Peut-être. Je ne sais pas trop. Nous buvions peu. » Kanon se dirigea vers le coin cuisine alors que Milo s'écroulait sur le canapé. Des personnes perdues, ou ne sachant plus trop où elles en étaient, Kanon en avait déjà vu mais pas à ce point. Milo donnait l'impression d'être incapable de vivre sans l'être cher qu'il venait de perdre.

« Cela faisait longtemps que vous étiez ensembles ? » demanda Kanon alors qu'il ouvrait tous les placards à la recherche d'une bouteille d'alcool et de deux verres.

« 4 ans. Nous avons tous les deux tout abandonné pour vivre ensemble. »

« Ahhhhhh. J'ai trouvé la caverne d'Ali baba. » fit en riant Kanon en sortant fièrement une bouteille d'Ouzo. Puis se rendant compte que sa petite joie était déplacée face à la profonde tristesse de Milo, il reprit un visage sérieux. « Vos familles étaient contre votre liaison ? »

« Oui mais ironie du sort ce n'est pas l'homosexualité qui les dérangeaient. » Kanon remplit les deux verres s'installa à côté de Milo sur le canapé et tendit un des verres avant de prendre une grande gorgée de l'autre.

« Qu'est ce qui les dérangeaient ? »

« Nous venions de deux milieux différents en fait sa famille était depuis 6 générations au service de la mienne. »

« C'était ton larbin, quoi. »

« Oui on peut dire ça comme ça. Mais on a été élevé ensemble. Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme tel. »

« Et je suppose que tu n'as aucune envie de retourner dans ta famille. »

Milo secoua la tête négativement plusieurs larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues. « J'ai appelé ses parents pour leur dire. Ils . . . Son père m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus de fils depuis longtemps. Pour lui il les avait déshonorés. Je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles. Ils ont refusé de venir à l'enterrement. Quelques jours après son père a rappelé. 'Rentrez à la maison Jeune maître. Vos parents vous pardonnent. Que je suis heureux qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé.' Comment peut-on . . . ? Comment peut on renié son fils à ce point ? Il ne lui en voulait pas d'aimer un homme mais leur en voulait d'avoir osé toucher à leur jeune maître. »

« Apparemment pour eux tu es quelqu'un de sacré. »

« Ils appellent tout les deux jours pour que je rentre. Mais je refuse de vivre avec des personnes qui le haïssent. Qui feront tout pour l'oublier et pour salir sa mémoire. »

« Vous avez eu beaucoup de courage tout les deux. »

« Il me rendait fort, avec lui j'aurai put déplacer des montagnes. »

« Tu as encore envie de parler ? » demanda Kanon après quelques instants d'un silence pesant.

« Non, pas vraiment mais je me demandai si tu n'avais pas changé d'avis. » répondit Milo.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Tu es sûr que . . . ? »

« Oui. » murmura Milo. Kanon s'approcha un peu et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune Grec. Milo frissonna, Kanon avait peur de le serrer dans ses bras il avait l'impression qu'il allait se casser comme du verre. Milo entrouvrit lentement ses lèvres comme une invitation, permettant à Kanon d'aller plus loin. Un goût fruité, c'est ce que Kanon ressenti en léchant avidement la langue du Grec. Un goût frais et fruité qui ne donnait que l'envie de continuer. Kanon eut une petit pointe de jalousie, il ne comprenait pas il avait déjà fait des choses plus bizarre encore mais pour la première fois savoir que son partenaire pensait à un autre le dérangeait. 'Je dois lui ressembler' pensa Kanon. C'était idiot, c'était Kanon qui avait abordé le jeune grec et non l'inverse. Par des gestes saccadés et peu sûr Milo retira la chemise de Kanon et se mit à frôler les muscles du torse puis lentement descendit jusqu'à son ventre. Ils stoppèrent quelques secondes leurs baisers pour reprendre un peu de souffle. Milo se mit à rougir. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de diriger. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Dis-moi ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse. »

Milo ferma les yeux. « Fais moi l'amour . . . Fais moi l'amour comme si j'étais le plus précieux de tes amants. »

« Oui, jeune maître. » dit Kanon avant d'allonger Milo et de se mettre sur lui. Milo eut un léger sourire.

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs

Kanon se leva lentement et s'habilla silencieusement. Il se dégoûtait de faire ça aujourd'hui alors qu'il l'avait fait des centaines des fois avant sans aucun regret. Il observa longtemps Milo dormant sur le ventre découvert pratiquement entièrement. Le jeune Grec avait un tatouage sur la fesse droite, Kanon amusé se pencha un peu il ne l'avait même pas remarqué cette nuit pendant leurs ébats. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de 'M' agrémenté d'une petite flèche on aurait dit à la fin. Milo bougea légèrement dans le lit et ouvrit un œil. « Bonjour. »

« Salut. » Kanon s'assit sur le bord du lit. « Je vais chercher des croissants, je reviens. »

« D'accord. Je vais préparer du café. »

« Ok. » Kanon sorti rapidement et se mit presque à courir une fois sorti du pavillon. Tu es un salaud, un véritable salaud. Tu as passé une nuit géniale. Milo malgré son apparente fragilité était un dieu au lit, bougeant des hanches comme aucune geisha ne pourrait le faire. Il avait même eut l'impression que le jeune Grec avait tout fait pour lui donner du plaisir plutôt que d'en recevoir. Kanon n'avait jamais eut un amant pareil, il n'avait jamais prit un pied pareil. Il savait que ce n'était que pour une nuit, Milo le savait. Et maintenant il se sauvait comme un voleur. Kanon s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir le chemin parcouru. Milo était fragile, est ce qu'il n'allait pas faire une bêtise si Kanon ne revenait pas ? Kanon réfléchit 10 bonnes minutes dans la rue. Milo avait besoin d'une présence près de lui et Kanon pourrait en profiter pour goûter encore un peu plus à son corps. Et puis il n'était pas obligé de s'engager, Milo n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle relation juste d'une épaule amicale. Il parti à la recherche d'une boulangerie et acheta ce qu'il fallait. Il rentra en courant au petit pavillon. Il frappa.

« Entrez. » Milo assis à la table avait préparé un petit déjeuner copieux pour deux.

« Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à trouver je ne connais pas trop ce quartier. »

Milo eut un petit sourire. « Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais pas. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Bah tu sais le truc des croissants. Enfin c'est je suppose l'excuse qu'on donne après une nuit lorsqu'on veut se sauver. »

« Oui sans doute. » répondit l'air de rien Kanon. « Dis donc c'est quoi ce tatouage sur ta fesse droite ? »

« C'est le signe zodiacal du scorpion. »

« Oh !! Tu es scorpion. Moi je suis gémeau. » Milo eut un petit sourire mais ne répondit pas. Ils déjeunèrent assez gaiement. Ils ne parlèrent pas de la nuit, ni de l'ancien amant de Milo. Kanon vit que Milo faisait un effort. Pourquoi pas après tout se dit Kanon. S'il pouvait faire du bien à Milo en restant avec lui quelques temps. Ils ne faisaient aucun mal.

« Ecoute Milo. Je pensai à ça tout à l'heure. Euh n'y vois rien de trop sérieux . . . »

« Oui, je sais. » répondit rapidement Milo. « Ce n'était que pour une nuit. »

« Non attends laisse moi finir. Je vis seul dans un grand appartement. Si tu ne trouves pas d'endroit pour vivre avant la fin du mois je peux te dépanner. Juste entre amis. Je te sous loue la deuxième chambre je m'en sers jamais en plus elle a sa propre salle de bain. »

« Mais . . . » s'étonna Milo. « Cela ne fais que quelques heures qu'on se connaît. »

« Je sais mais je t'aime bien. Je peux te venir en aide. Tu pourras finir l'année chez moi. Si tout se passe bien tu restes, si cela ne se passe pas bien tu pourras avoir une chambre universitaire à la rentrée prochaine. » Kanon fit une petite pause. « Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite. Tu as le temps de réfléchir. »

Milo baissa la tête. « Si ta proposition est sincère j'accepte. »

« Elle l'est. »

« Je me ferai tout petit. Je ne te dérangerai pas je te le promets. Mais je ne me sens pas assez fort pour vivre seul. »

« Très bien, c'est décidé. Tu finis de faire tes cartons. Je vais aller faire un double des clefs. »

« Mais . . . »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai l'impression que nous allons bien nous entendre. »

« Merci. »

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs

Il rentra dans la salle de bain. Cela faisait 3 semaines maintenant qu'il vivait chez Kanon. Ils vivaient comme deux colocataires se croisant rarement le matin et au déjeuner étant donné qu'ils avaient des horaires différents. Le soir ils buvaient un verre en regardant un film. La fin de soirée se finissait par soit Kanon sortait et ne revenait pas de la nuit, soit ils passaient la nuit ensemble. Il se regarda dans le miroir, un teint pâle, des yeux vides et tira un peu sur la peau de son visage. Il avait encore maigri, il pensait que vivre rapidement avec quelqu'un d'autre lui permettrait d'éviter la dépression mais non. Son amant lui manquait trop, il n'était pas fait pour vivre sans lui. Il baissa légèrement la tête et regarda ses racines. Il allait devoir retourner chez le coiffeur, la couleur partait et le frisage était entrain de tomber complètement à plat. Il regarda par la porte de la salle de bain ouverte pour voir sa chambre. Il pouvait voir son bureau il vit l'enveloppe qu'il avait écrit pour Kanon. Le coiffeur pour quoi faire ? Il n'en avait plus besoin. Il allait rejoindre son amant, c'était fini il ne tiendrait plus. Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain fit couler un bain bouillant. Il prit un air dégoûté. Il détestait se laver dans une eau trop chaude. 'Oui mais là tu ne vas pas te laver. Tu vas le rejoindre' Il se déshabilla et glissa lentement dans la baignoire l'eau le brûlait dernière souffrance avant de partir. « Tu aimais les bains bouillants mon amour. C'est mon dernier hommage. » Il se cala bien et s'ouvrit les veines. Il posa ses deux bras sur ses cuisses regardant le sang s'échapper de son corps et faisant de plus en plus rougir l'eau. Il commença à sentir de l'engourdissement. Ça y est il partait, il allait rejoindre celui qu'il aimait. Il frissonna et eut un dernier petit sourire alors qu'il sentait son corps se refroidir.

_« Arrête Camus. Tu as encore les mains gelées. Tu sais que je déteste que tu me les mettes dans le cou. » Son dernier souvenir de eux deux ensembles. « Si tu as froid . . . » fit avec un air complice son amant en se levant de la chaise. Son amant prit ses mains gelées, elles étaient toujours gelées et les mit sous son tee-shirt. Il se mit à caresser lentement la peau douce de son amant. « Si tu as froid tu peux venir les réchauffer ici. » Il eut un petit sourire. _

_« Je dois aller travailler. » fit-il à regret._

_« Tu veux que je t'emmène ? »_

_« Non. » répondit il en se blottissant contre ce corps qu'il aimait tant. « Par contre ne t'endors pas, si je fini tard j'aimerai que tu viennes me chercher. »_

_« Bien sûr. Comme d'hab' tu appelles au moment où tu vas fermer. Je me dépêcherai. »_

_« Prends ton temps, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelques chose. » _

_Son amant eut un petit rire. « C'est moi qui ait peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. » Son amant fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Je n'aime pas te savoir seul la nuit dans ce quartier. »_

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs

Kanon rentra tout était allumé dans la chambre de Milo. Bien, le jeune Grec était rentré heureusement car Kanon trouvait qu'il passait beaucoup trop de temps dans la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches. Il rentra ne se gênant pas trop pour violer l'intimité du Grec. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne s'en plaignait pas. Il aperçut la lettre sur le bureau. Dessus d'une écriture fine était marqué son prénom. Kanon prit d'une main tremblante cela ressemblait à . . . Inconsciemment il mit la lettre dans sa poche et couru dans la salle de bain. « Merde. Petit con. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » hurla Kanon. Il attrapa une serviette de bain et sorti les deux bras du jeune Grec. Il essaya de stopper les deux hémorragies. « Petit con. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il reviendra. » Après avoir réussi à compresser les deux plaies en serrant fortement la serviette sur les poignets en faisant un gros nœud. Il le sorti de la baignoire et le posa sur le lit. Il l'emmitoufla dans la couverture et sorti laissant tout allumé et tout ouvert. Il arrêta un taxi. « Amenez-moi à l'hôpital le plus proche. »

« Ça va pas non. C'est une ambulance qu'il faut à votre ami. »

« Allez. » hurla Kanon. « Je paierai l'amende si vous vous faites flasher. » Le chauffeur grogna. Kanon sorti tout l'argent qu'il avait dans son portefeuille et le donna au chauffeur. « Vous avez intérêt à booster maintenant sinon c'est non assistance à personne en danger. »

Le chauffeur de taxi démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. « Dites votre type. Il a voulu se suicider. C'est son choix. Pourquoi vous ne le laissez pas crever ? »

« Allez-vous faire foutre. C'est vous qu'on devrait crever. »

« Oh ça va hein ! » Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement dans un hôpital. Bien sûr Kanon n'était pas de la famille. D'ailleurs à part son prénom il ne connaissait rien du jeune Grec. Milo avait payé son premier loyer en liquide. Kanon failli exploser deux femmes de l'administration qui lui posaient des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre. On fini par le laisser tranquille. Kanon se mit à faire les 100 pas dans la salle d'attente filant le tournis aux autres personnes qui attendaient patiemment. Kanon fini par se rappeler de la lettre. Il s'assit déchira l'enveloppe et y trouva bien sûr une lettre mais aussi une photo. Kanon supposa qu'elle avait été prise au petit matin. Ils étaient dans leurs lits et Milo semblait dormir blotti dans les bras d'un jeune homme. L'amant de Milo avait un grand sourire et regardait l'objectif. A sa position Kanon comprit que le jeune homme avait prit la photo en levant le bras tendant l'objectif vers eux. L'amant de Milo ressemblait assez à Kanon, du moins il avait la même couleur de cheveux, longs et ondulés. En voyant la magnifique chevelure marine et raide de Milo. Kanon comprit que Milo après l'accident avait tenté de reproduire la chevelure de son amant. Il commença à lire la lettre.

_Kanon, _

_Pardonne-moi. Mon geste va sans doute te causer beaucoup de soucis. Je n'arrive plus à vivre sans lui. Je me sens perdre des forces de jour en jour. Les parents de mon amour ont encore appelés. Je ne veux pas rentrer, je veux rester dans son pays d'origine. Je croyais que j'arriverais à retrouver un peu de force auprès de toi. Tu lui ressembles tellement. Un peu physiquement mais surtout dans vos manières. Tu ne l'as pas connu, c'était un homme formidable, comme toi il avait toujours une immense joie de vivre. Une façon de croquer la vie qui me faisait rire, un éternel adolescent. Je t'ai menti sur quelques points, je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait consciemment. Mon nom est Camus, Milo était son prénom à lui. Je ne suis pas Grec, c'est lui qui l'était. Je sursautai à chaque fois que tu m'appelais Milo et pendant une seconde je croyais réellement qu'il n'était pas mort. J'étais tellement fier d'être avec lui, il était mon air, mon eau. Je n'ai jamais réussi à vivre sans lui. Il suffisait qu'il m'abandonne deux jours pour que je me mette à déprimer, alors imagine vivre toute une vie sans lui. Je t'en prie, je te demande une dernière faveur. Ne laisse pas mes parents me rapatrier en France, je veux être enterré avec lui, comme j'aurai voulu vivre avec lui. Dire qu'il y a des gens qui cherchent l'amour toute leur vie. Tu es comme ça n'est ce pas Kanon ? Toutes ces nuits passées dehors ce n'est pas par plaisir, c'est par habitude au début tu recherchais quelque chose et tu as fini par croire qu'elle n'existait pas alors tu as continué. Mais l'amour existe Kanon même pour toi. Moi je préfère avoir vécu 4 ans seulement auprès de lui que toute une vie sans lui. Ne me pleure pas Kanon, je suis heureux d'aller le rejoindre. Je te laisse toutes nos affaires fais en ce que tu veux cela n'a aucune importance. La photo que j'ai mise était une de mes préférées, peut-être sans doute parce que c'était l'une des dernières. Milo les appelaient les petits clichés du bonheur. Un moment banal mais heureux qu'il considérait qu'il fallait immortaliser. Qu'est ce que j'ai pu lui en vouloir de nous prendre en photo à tout moment mais une fois qu'il fut parti j'ai passé des heures à les regarder. J'ai brûlé celles qui étaient un peu trop intimes. Je te remercie pour ton aide Kanon. J'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur._

_Camus_

Kanon leva la tête de la lettre et regarda plus attentivement la photo. Alors l'amour véritable existait. Deux personnes pouvaient s'aimer au point de ne pas pouvoir vivre l'une sans l'autre. Kanon aperçut du coin de l'œil un docteur se diriger vers lui, à son air grave, il comprit. Kanon éclata en sanglot incapable de se retenir c'était la première fois qu'il pleurait. Pourquoi Dieu avait il séparé ces deux êtres qui s'aimaient ? Le médecin posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Je suis désolé Monsieur. Votre ami n'avait plus la volonté de vivre. Vous avez fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir. »

« Il voulait partir. » réussi à articuler Kanon entre deux gros sanglots.

« Oui, je sais. Camus refusait qu'on l'aide. »

Kanon leva un visage baigné de larmes suppliant et interrogatif. « Vous . . ? »

« J'étais le médecin de garde lorsqu'ils ont amené son compagnon. J'ai essayé de l'aider moi aussi mais il a refusé. Je lui avais prescrit des antidépresseurs qu'il n'a jamais du prendre je pense. Cela me rassure qu'il ne soit pas mort seul. »

« Je croyais que j'avais réussi à l'aider. » Le médecin s'assit près de lui. Inconsciemment Kanon tendit la photo. « Ils s'aimaient. Vous avez déjà connu un amour comme ça ? Ne serait ce que vu un amour comme ça ? »

Le médecin observa la photo pendant un long moment en silence. « Lorsqu'ils ont apportés Milo. Il était dans un état critique mais je ne sais pas par quelle volonté il restait conscient. Il ne faisait qu'appeler Camus, inlassablement il l'appelait. » Le médecin lui rendit la photo. « Nous ne devrons jamais oublier ces deux jeunes hommes qui s'aimaient à en mourir. »

« Oui. »

« J'ai fini mon service. Vous voulez venir prendre un café avec moi ? »

« J'accepte volontiers cela me fera du bien. »

Le médecin lui tendit une main. « Je m'appelle Rhadamanthe. »

« Kanon. » répondit le Grec tout en répondant à la poignée de main. Les deux hommes prirent la direction de la sortie de l'hôpital. Prêt à prendre un nouveau départ, un meilleur départ dans la vie.

**FIN**

7


End file.
